Magic Food
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Suecia siempre le llamaba esposa. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si gracias a cierto francés pervertido las cosas cambiaran por una noche? Oh, Finlandia si que disfrutaría de aquel regalo... - One-shot FinlandiaxFem!Suecia Feliz Navidad!


**Disclaimer: APH pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de Fin, Su-san e Iggy. OoC. Fem!Suecia. Francia (no tengo que explicar porqué está aquí).

_Fuck, esto se me había ocurrido desde que vi una imagen dónde Fin era el seme de Su-san. Y me dije, ¿qué pasaría si Su fuese la esposa por un día… o noche? Y he aquí el resultado. Espero y no me haya salido del asco, lo escribí con sueño y para un reto Navideño (?). Realmente espero que les guste ;A;_

_

* * *

_

**Magic Food**

— ¿Su-san?

Tino miró fijamente a la nación que yacía a un lado de él. Se talló los ojos por enésima vez, sin creer que lo que veía era realidad.

Recordaba a Suecia. Aquel _hombre_ alto, de cabello rubio y corto, con unos ojos intimidantes pero a la vez cálidos y llenos de cariño. Sin embargo, quien estaba allí con él, en esa pequeña habitación, no podía ser Berwald, ¿cierto?

Quien se encontraba allí, a su lado, era una bella _mujer_ un poco más alta que él. Con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y de un resplandeciente amarillo, y con unos enormes y serios ojos color turquesa. Cómo queriendo corroborar que era _ella_ y no _él_, fijó su vista en las demás partes de su cuerpo. Tenía unas curvas propias de la edad que ella aparentaba, al igual que una figura por la que cualquier modelo mataría. Y sus pechos… Finlandia se sorprendió que aquella camiseta pudiera taparlos. Eran _enormes_. Casi iguales a los de Ucrania.

— Tino — susurró la chica con un acento encantador. El finlandés salió de sus pensamientos para volver a concentrarse en la mirada de ella, quien se acercaba gateando hacia su cara —, soy yo.

Tino trató de apartarse de ella, hasta que sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared. La chica seguía avanzando, sin despegar ni un momento su mirada de la de él. No, no podía ser Suecia, ¿verdad? Berwald era _hombre_… ¿verdad?

— ¿S-Su-san? — repitió, incrédulo. La chica asintió —. ¿D-de verdad eres t-tú? ¿Q-qué te pasó…?

— Y-yo… ¡n-no lo sé! — sollozó ella, mientras que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus hombros —. Comenzó a dolerme el estómago y fui al baño, pero cuando me miré al espejo… ¡vi esto! — señaló su rostro de muñeca con sus finos dedos.

Finlandia seguía sin poder creérselo. No podía ser posible, ¿qué demonios le había sucedido a la nación sueca? No recordaba algo que le pudiera haber… hecho lo que fuera que le hubieran hecho.

_A menos de que…_

— B-Berwald — le llamó, sintiendo un poco extraño el hecho de llamar a la chica que tenía frente a él con ese nombre tan… _masculino_ —, ¿qué comiste hoy?

Suecia sollozó un poco más, mientras que se limpiaba con la punta de las sábanas las lágrimas que habían escurrido por sus mejillas. Miró hacia el techo, como si eso le ayudase a recordar mejor.

— P-pues hoy no comí nada — respondió ella con su fina voz —, sólo tomé café… ¡ah! — se palmeó la frente, haciendo que el finlandés le mirase confundido.

— _Ah_ ¿qué? — le preguntó.

— Comí uno de los panques que me dejaron en mi asiento durante la reunión. Aunque sólo le di una mordida, porque sabían feos — lo miró fijamente, mientras que tomaba las manos del rubio entre las suyas — ¿c-crees que eso me haya hecho… _esto_? — le preguntó.

Finlandia se lo pensó durante un segundo. Él había visto aquella cesta que había aparecido de la nada en el asiento de Suecia, la cual tenía una nota que simplemente decía: _Disfrútalo_. No supieron quien lo mandó, y ahora eso lo hacía peligroso. ¿Y si fue Rusia, o Dinamarca o… quien quiera que quisiese hacerle daño al sueco?

— P-puede que sí. Ahora lo más prudente sería ir a hablar con alguien que sepa de estas… _cosas_ — dijo y miró el cuerpo de _la chica_, sonrojándose intensamente —. Tenemos que ir con Noruega o Inglaterra… — murmuró, tratando de salir de la cama, más sin embargo, una fina mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, manteniéndolo en su sitio.

Tino volteó a ver a Berwald, quien le miraba con una expresión que no supo identificar del todo bien, pero que a la vez lo encendió por dentro. Los ojos de _la sueca_ brillaban con lujuria, deseo e inocencia, y su boca se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y por un momento el finlandés pensó que no podía haber una imagen más inocente y erótica que esa.

— ¿S-sucede algo, S-Su-san? — balbuceó, nervioso.

— Y-yo… T-Tino — jadeó, y la mano que no sujetaba la muñeca del rubio menor descendió hasta la parte baja de su vientre —. M-me siento… _rara_ — murmuró, con la voz ronca.

Finlandia se acercó a _ella_, preocupado.

— ¿C-cómo que rara? — preguntó, exaltado —. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres vomitar? ¿Tienes fiebre…?

— ¡Ah, Tino! — gimió la muchacha, y sujetándolo del cuello de su pijama, lo atrajo hacia ella.

El finlandés no reaccionó hasta que sintió como sus labios se unían con los de _la sueca_ en un beso apasionado y un tanto exigente. Trató de separarse, sin embargo, la chica aun poseía la misma fuerza que tuvo alguna vez con su cuerpo de hombre. Lo hizo acostarse sobre la cama, y ella se posicionó sobre él, como si fuese un animal hambriento.

Cuando se separaron por algo de aire, el rubio menor aprovechó para apartarla un poco.

— ¡S-Su-san! ¡¿P-pero que haces? — chilló.

— T-Tino — jadeó ella en su oído, con un tono seductor —. _Te necesito_.

Finlandia se quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras. Por lo general era él quien terminaba diciéndole _eso_ a Suecia cuando estaban en una situación parecida a esta. Le parecía extrañamente irreal que ahora fuera _él/ella_ quien se lo pidiese.

En ese momento, el ego masculino que el finlandés había suprimido durante todo ese tiempo despertó, y sus instintos más salvajes comenzaron a hacerse control de su cuerpo. Pero él, en cierta parte, no deseaba eso. Debía de averiguar que le había sucedido a Suecia, no pensar en cómo se lo debería de meter.

Sin embargo, todo rastro de pensamientos cuerdos desaparecieron cuando los labios de la sueca comenzaron a besar y succionar la piel de su cuello. Vale, Berwald podía tener cuerpo de mujer en esos momentos, pero aún así seguía siendo el _macho dominante_ de la relación (_seme_, como luego decía Japón). Eso le molestó un poco a Tino. Él siempre había tenido que soportar el papel de la mujer en la relación que tenía con el sueco, ¿no era justo que aprovechara la ocasión en la que él había dejado de ser _él_ para volverse _ella_?

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Tino logró zafarse del agarre de la chica e hizo que giraran. Ahora él había quedado encima de ella. Suecia le miró un tanto sorprendida, y Finlandia no pudo evitar sonreír de manera orgullosa y hasta un tanto altanera.

— Hoy no, Berwald — murmuró —. Esta vez me toca a mí — ronroneó.

El rostro de la chica pasó de ser blanco a teñirse de un bello color carmín intenso. La parte tímida que aún seguía en el finlandés se retractó de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ante aquella imagen, pero aquel lado masculino recién salido pedía aprovechar la oportunidad. Y vaya que lo haría.

Besó con fervor los labios de la sueca, mordisqueando ligeramente el labio superior de esta y logrando arrancarle unos gemidos de placer. Sonrió con malicia, y comenzó a descender por la fina y suave piel del cuello. Nunca había hecho eso cuando Berwald aún era hombre, y se sintió un poco torpe.

Llegó hasta el inicio de los pechos sin darse cuenta, y en ese momento, no supo qué hacer. Se sintió avergonzado, y todo rastro de su _masculinidad_ desapareció en ese instante. Miró a la chica a los ojos y balbuceó algo, pero Suecia simplemente se limitó a tomar una de las manos del chico y guiarla hasta uno de sus pechos. Comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre la tela, y Tino se sonrojó intensamente al sentir el pezón de la sueca por debajo de la delgada tela de la camiseta que ella estaba usando.

Nervioso como estaba, regresó a la tarea de los besos y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta del busto de la rubia. Con su mano libre bajó un poco más el tirante de la prenda, dejando completamente expuesto el voluminoso pecho del que ahora era dueño Berwald. Guiándose por sus instintos, Finlandia comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua la punta del pezón de aquel pecho.

Sintió el cuerpo de la sueca estremecerse ante su tacto, y un par de gritos y jadeos llenaron sus oídos, haciendo que su ego volviese a sentirse igual de poderoso que momentos atrás.

Estuvo entretenido con los pechos de Suecia durante un buen rato, hasta que sin darse cuenta, su mano libre bajó hasta la parte baja del vientre de la chica. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir un enorme bulto en aquella zona de la entrepierna, pero ahora ya no había nada de eso allí. Por un momento la palma de su mano sintió el vacío, hasta que se amoldó a la nueva forma del sexo de su amante.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, curiosos. Berwald usaba únicamente su bóxer, por lo que Tino podía sentir mejor la calidez de su entrada, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse más húmeda conforme las caricias continuaban.

Su dedo índice encontró un pequeño espacio en su sexo, y al adentrarse, Suecia gritó de placer y su espalda se arqueó. Finlandia se separó de sus pechos y la contempló, asombrado. Jadeaba por aire, con las mejillas encendidas y su cuerpo ligeramente cubierto de sudor. Y en ese momento el finlandés la deseó, con la misma intensidad del deseo que sentía cuando el sueco aún era del mismo sexo que él.

Con torpeza, trató de quitarle la prenda lo más rápido posible. Una vez que estuvo expuesta de la parte baja de su cuerpo, el finlandés sintió pudor. Vale, ya había tenido sexo con el sueco cientos de veces, pero ahora era… _diferente._ Y más porque él tenía una anatomía que desconocía por completo.

Balbuceó nuevamente, y trabó la mirada con los ojos turquesas de la sueca, quien le miró confundida. Tino se acercó a ella, posicionándose a gatas sobre su cuerpo.

— Y-yo… B-Berwald… estás… ¿tú…?

— Fin — le llamó, mientras que le acariciaba una mejilla con su mano. Finlandia en ese momento sintió el mismo cariño que le traspasaba el sueco cada vez que lo hacían, o incluso cuando no. Aquel amor que le había costado un poco corresponder. Aquel amor que llenaba sus corazones de tal manera que les hacía olvidar todo lo malo de la vida —. Estoy seguro… _segura — _murmuró, y se sonrojó un poco nerviosa.

El finlandés le sonrió, para luego besarle con dulzura los labios. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, le penetró.

Suecia no gritó, ni hizo una mueca de dolor. Nada de lo que hubiera hecho una chica _normal_. En cambio, lo que hizo Suecia fue gritar de placer y arquearse, de tal manera que sus enormes pechos se pegaran y rozaran contra el torso del finés.

Ambos jadearon. Tino al sentir lo estrecho que era la sueca y Berwald al sentir de aquella manera a _ese_ intruso. ¿Realmente era así como sentían las chicas a la hora de tener sexo? Era realmente… _genial_.

Se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, enterrando un poco las uñas en estos. Miró al finlandés y le sonrió, mientras que comenzaba a moverse contra su pelvis, indicándole que comenzara. Tino le sonrió de lado, y comenzó con aquel vaivén de pasión que rápidamente los embargó.

No fue lento. Era rápido y hasta un poco salvaje. La habitación se llenó de jadeos y gritos por parte de ambas naciones, y el rechinido de los resortes de la cama sólo le agregaban aquella presencia erótica a la situación.

Tino lo sentía cerca, y notó que Suecia también. Aumentó el ritmo (aunque por un momento creyó que ya no podría), y besando con fiereza los labios de la sueca, se corrió en una profunda estocada. Berwald sintió como si llegaran a lo más profundo de su ser, y se corrió momentos después que el finlandés.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, agotados. Finlandia se aferró al cuerpo de la sueca como si su vida dependiese de ello, como hacía cada vez que ellos terminaban de hacer el amor. Suecia correspondió el abrazo, y besó sus rubios cabellos con dulzura.

— Si regreso a la normalidad… — murmuró, sin aire —, deberíamos de intentar algo parecido a esto…

Tino no le respondió, simplemente se sonrojó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la sueca…

… Lejos de allí, cierto francés terminaba de ponerse su traje de Santa Claus, mientras que colgaba un enorme saco en su espalda y miraba hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de la pareja nórdica.

— Espero y les hayan gustado mis regalos — se dijo —. Mira que fue difícil robarle la receta a _Anglaterre_ y cocinar tan desastrosamente como él lo hace — suspiró —. Pero todo sea por el _amour~_ — canturreó, y se bajó de un salto de aquel tejado en el que se encontraba. Era tiempo de repartir amor francés esa Navidad.

Y al otro día, justo cuando el finlandés despertó, se encontró con el mismo rostro serio de Suecia. Aquel Suecia que conocía desde que era una nación recién creada. _Hombre._

Estaba a punto de darle los buenos días, hasta que de pronto, el sueco se posicionó sobre él y le miró fijamente, con aquella mirada que era capaz de espantar hasta al mismísimo Rusia. _Creo que lo prefiero en mujer_, pensó un tanto asustado.

— Hag'm's lo que t' prop'se an'che — murmuró, con su voz profunda.

— ¿Ah? — fue lo único que atinó a decir el pequeño rubio.

Realmente, nunca se esperaba que Suecia fuera tan… _curioso _en _ese_ aspecto…

— … ¡Jo jo jo! ¡Feliz Navidad~! — canturreó Francia, mientras que corría por los pasillos del hotel desnudo (únicamente una rosa tapaba su capital y un gorrito de santa cubría su cabeza).

— ¡Maldito _wine bastard_! — gritó Arthur, quien había salido de su habitación para bajar a desayunar.


End file.
